Multi-center randomized trial to determine if tamoxifen in a daily dose of 20 mg reduces the risk of developing breast cancer compared to placebo. Women eligible for the study include women over the age of 60 or women 35-59 who have an estimated risk of developing breast cancer similar to that of a 60 year old woman.